legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P12/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting under a table trying to hide) Tim:.....We have been sitting here for ten minutes. You've been forgotten. Shade: *whisper* Shut up would you? You're gonna give me away. Tim: Better than sitting here and getting bored. Shade: *whisper* This is supposed to be fun. Tim: What part of this is "fun" to you Shade? Shade: *Whisper* Would you just- *Gasp* I hear her. (Shade sees Yang's legs as she walks by the table) Yang: Hey Shade! You in here? Tim: You're going to be found Shade. Why not just take her out now and leave? You could form a colony right now if you want to. Shade:...... Tim: Answer me Shade. I know you can hear me. Shade: *whisper* Shut up. Tim: She's gonna find you Shade. Shade: *whisper* No she won't. Tim: You don't know that, but I do. Shade: *whisper* Yeah because you seem to know everything Tim. Tim: Because I do. Shade: *whisper* Well shut up okay? Tim: Ugh, you're so boring. (Shade's eyes then turn yellow as he begins to crawl out from under the table) Shade: Huh?! W-What are you doing?! Tim: Making this fun. Shade: I'm gonna be found you idiot! Tim: I know. Yang: *Turns around* huh? Shade: *Comes out* DAMN IT!! Yang: Oh that's where you were. Tim: Got it. Shade: Damn it Tim. Tim: Sucks to suck Shade. Shade: Shut up. Yang: Still talking to Tim huh? Shade: Yeah, he never learns how to shut up. Yang: You should tune him out then. If an imaginary friend got that annoying, I'd get rid of him. Shade: Easier said then done... Tim: I'm not even a physical being....yet. Shade: Hm? Tim: Nothing. Yang: Well you're found out now. (Yang picks Shade up) Yang: I expected you to turn invisible to be honest. Shade: Aww why didn't I think of that?! Tim: Because you're not bright Shade. Shade:.....Shut up. Yang: Excuse me??? Shade: Not talking to you! Tim: Well that was smooth kid. Yang: Well hey no big deal. This is just for fun. Shade: I guess... Yang: Hey you wanna see if there are any pancake's left over? If you're hungry that is. Tim: Oh he's hungry. Really hungry. Shade: Wh- (Shade's eyes then turn yellow once again) Shade:...... Yang: Shade? You okay? Tim: Now I've got you human. Why don't you take a bite out of her neck Shade? Do it for your people. Shade:...... Yang: Shade? (Shade then starts trying to bite Yang's hand) Tim:.....What...? Yang:.... Um... Shade...? (Shade tries to bite but can't, due to a lack of teeth in his infant stage) Tim: Are you serious kid? (Shade ignores Tim's voice as he unconsciously continues chewing) Yang: Man you are hungry. I better get you more pancakes then. (Yang starts heading over to the kitchen) Tim:.... GOddamn it... (Tim cuts his control as Shade stops chewing) Shade: Huh, wha-? Tim: You're really not a lethal weapon in this form huh? Shade: Uhhh.... Yang: Still hungry Shade? Shade: Uhhh, sure. Yang: Well worry not, we got pancakes on the way. Shade: G-Good. Tim: You're really gonna eat that slop Shade? Shade: Tim I'm not talking to you. Tim: It's so disgusting though. Shade: Be quiet. Yang: Now what's he saying? Tim: Keep that mouth shut kid. Shade: He hates pancakes. Tim: Please drop dead for me. Shade: Sorry to be blunt Tim. Tim: It's gross! Shade: No they happen to be pretty good. Tim: You sicken me.... Yang: See I knew you would like them. (Shade says nothing but does make a small smile. Meanwhile...) Rayla:...... (Rayla is seen in the house at one end of the hall as she prepares to go to Jessica's room) Rayla: *sigh* Here we go... (Rayla starts to walk down the hall to Jessica's room, however, she sees Alex and several members of the Defenders out side her room) Alex: *Sighs* … Still nothing... Erin: Damn it... Jack: We've tried everything, and I haven't heard anything from the four Targhul. Omega: Me neither. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts